Lost and Found
by Artemis Nightray
Summary: Companion fic to Painfully Imaginary. Yugi has to be admitted to the mental institute but when inside he finds an unexpected person from his and Yami's past. Revolutionshipping, hints of Peachshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Yami

"You're going to be okay grandpa." I stated firmly. He was hooked up to all manner of machinery and his skin looked a frightful grey colour but I knew he would pull through, for Yugi's sake more than anything.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now." A dark skinned woman informed me. I nodded at the nurse and took my leave. I wanted to stay in the waiting room overnight but grandpa would hate me to miss a day of school for his sake.

The drive home in the dark was eerie and I was shivering despite having the heater blasting out warm air. The sooner I got back to the game shop the better.

* * *

The front door opened with a familiar chime of a bell.

"Yugi?" I called out "Are you still awake?"

I made my way up to his room to find him head down on his desk.

"Yugi?" I asked quieter this time. He stirred slightly but it was clear he had fallen asleep working on something. I moved him to see what he'd been doing and found a golden pyramid shaped contraption. I picked it up and found lines covering its surface where the pieces of it joined together. It was some form of puzzle. I noticed a small box on his desk which I recognised as the one that was normally on his shelf. It was a gift from grandpa from a long time ago and Yugi must've decided now was the right time to solve the gift. I patted his head fondly and he shifted his head round to face me, his eyes half open.

"You need to get to bed." I murmured. He made a noise of acknowledgment and heaved himself into bed.

"Is grandpa alright?" I turned from where I was in front of the door, my hand on the door knob.

"He'll be back to normal by tomorrow." I assured him "You'll see."

"Goodnight Yami."

"Goodnight." I replied as I shut the door.

* * *

"Yugi, could you get that?" I called out as the phone rang.

"Got it!" I heard as he ran down the stairs, a thump sounded where he nearly fell from going so fast.

I rummaged through my drawers for underwear while Yugi's muffled conversation rumbled below.

"Yami!" Yugi cried excitedly from downstairs.

"What?" I shouted back as I tugged on my school uniform.

"Grandpa's better!" He ran up and stopped outside my door. "They say they need to keep him in for observation for another night but he's reacted well to the treatment and should be discharged tomorrow."

"That's great!" I opened the door and walked down the stairs with Yugi trailing behind me. I turned halfway down as something out of place caught my eye. Yugi stumbled into me and looked at me curiously.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" The puzzle he'd been working on last night was hung by a chain around his neck.

"What's with the bling?"

"I, uh…" he became flustered and tried to squeeze past me but I blocked his way.

"You pieced that together last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to leave it at home." He mumbled something incoherent and I didn't want to press the issue if it was this important to him. He wanted something Solomon gave him and that was fair enough.

"We better get going."

"What about breakfast?" Yugi insisted. How could I forget breakfast? It had completely slipped my mind.

"Okay breakfast first, then school."

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi checked as he answered his mobile.

"Hello Yugi." He had been over at a friend's house working on a school project when grandpa had taken a turn for the worse.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so, he's back in hospital"-

"Oh no!" I could hear him moving down some stairs at quite a pace "You have to take me to see him."

"No Yugi, he's fine. I'll let you speak to him if you need to be sure."

I looked over at Solomon who nodded and sat up in his bed.

"Yugi I don't want you to worry about me, you hear?"

I leant against the wall as he tried to pacify Yugi. He finally hung up the phone and passed it back to me.

"You better be getting back too."

"Alright, as long as you promise me you'll be back to your old self by morning."

"You can count on it!" He grinned and gave me the thumbs up.

I was getting sick of the journey between the hospital and home. Yugi's probably made his way back to the game shop by now and will be fretting over everything.

When I did arrive back home though I found him in the living room sitting on the floor with jigsaw pieces scattered all around him.

"Where'd you find that?" He jumped at the sound of my voice, obviously too engrossed in trying to solve the puzzle to hear me come in.

"It was under my bed and I thought I could use it to take my mind off of, uh, things."

I sat in one of the chairs and watched him for a while but something about it all made me feel uncomfortable, almost like I was intruding on something.

"I'm going to bed and you better do the same too soon." He waved his hand at me dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, once I've finished."

* * *

"You have a good day Yugi?" he nodded as I parked the car.

"Yeah, I aced that history test that I was worried about."

"You worked hard for it, I've had to force you to stop working and go to bed numerous times in the last week." He chuckled then we got out of the car and made our way to the front door.

"Grandpa, we're home!" Yugi called out as he burst through the door. Solomon had been back at home for a couple of weeks now and seemed more alive than he had for a while. "Grandpa?"

There was no reply and Yugi was immediately on edge as he took his puzzle in his hands. It hadn't left his neck all this time.

"He's probably in the basement. You know his hearing isn't what it used to be." Yugi laughed nervously at my words and hurried to try and find him.

I followed carefully, attempting to not jump to the conclusions. It seemed I had every right to worry though.

"Yami, come quick." Yugi yelled I ran to his side to find grandpa lying on the floor groaning in pain. "We have to get him to hospital."

I slid my arms underneath his body and heaved him upstairs.

"You're going to be okay. You have to be okay." Yugi whispered as he trailed after me.

He went and grabbed the car keys then opened the car door for me.

"You have to stay here." I told him as I started the engine.

"No I won't let you leave me here!" But it was too late as I drove off to the hospital.

I was helping grandpa through the A&E doors when he cried out in pain.

"Someone please help!" I shouted and a doctor was soon at hand. I didn't know what was going on as they put him on a hospital bed and were wheeling him away. I tried to follow but I was stopped from entering whatever room they were taking him to.

I was about to knock on the door and demand some answers when a man walked out with a clipboard in hand and a grave look on his face.

"Are you Mr. Muto's family?" he inquired as he readjusted his glasses.

"Yes, I'm his grandson and I would like to know what's happening. Is he alright?"

"He had a stroke, you were lucky to find him when you did." He flipped through his sheets of paper "We've already taken him for an MRI scan and the damage isn't too severe but at his age we can't say anything for certain."

"Can I see him?" I insisted making the doctor furrow his eyebrows in irritation.

"We are doing everything we can to make sure he pulls through but right now he needs his rest more than anything."

"Please?"

"Alright just make sure not to wake him." He sighed. I opened the door carefully. It was worse than last time that was for certain.

"Grandpa," I whispered sitting in a chair next to his bed "I feel so helpless, there's got to be something I can do for you."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I wiped my eyes and checked the caller ID. It was Yugi.

"How is he?" he asked urgently "Can I speak to him?"

"He's asleep at the moment. He had a stroke but the doctor said it wasn't too severe."

"I should be there with him."

"No Yugi, I'm sorry I didn't let you come but I didn't want you to worry yourself."

"So I'm stuck at home worrying instead?" He snapped.

"Yugi I"-

He'd hung up on me. Was I right to not let him come with me? I didn't have any time to think through any decisions. I had to get grandpa here as quickly as possible. It didn't matter whether I should go home, with him so close to the edge someone had to be with him at all times. Yugi would be fine at home, wouldn't he?

* * *

I was woken by the loud beeping of machines.

"I need a crash cart in here!"

"What's happening?"

"Please stay out the way."

"What are you doing?"

"Clear!"

"Grandpa!"

I watched in stunned silence as the doctors tried to revive him. The beeping suddenly died down into one continuous droning.

It couldn't be true.

"Time of death: three minutes past five." The doctor turned to face me "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"No!" I roared as I punched the wall.

* * *

The last drive home along this route. Under different circumstances I might have been relieved but now it was with a heavy heart I walked into the game shop.

I made my way to Yugi's room only to find he wasn't there. It was still early in the morning. He shouldn't be up yet.

I hastened to the living room. Yugi was lying on a half finished jigsaw. Pieces surrounding him along with tissues.

I covered him with a blanket and sat down next to the window. How was I going to tell him?

The morning sun slowly streamed into the room and Yugi pulled the blanket over his head to block it out. He must have then realised he wasn't lying in bed as his eyes snapped open and he quickly moved to an upright position.

"Yugi, I..."

His eyes searched mine for a glimmer of hope but when none was found he understood what I was failing to tell him.

"He passed away in the night. There was nothing anyone could do." I moved to sit next to him on the floor and held him tightly. He started shaking.

"I failed." He sobbed.

"No Yugi, you could never have failed him."

"All I had to do was finish the puzzle and"- He looked at the unfinished remains and moved towards it.

"Yugi it won't help." I grabbed hold of his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

* * *

My alarm went off and I struggled to find the strength to turn it off. I hadn't slept. I wondered if Yugi had fared any better as I wearily made my way towards the kitchen.

_Wait._

I diverted my course towards the source of an echoing whisper.

"Yugi is that"-

"Have to solve the puzzle. Have to keep everyone safe. Have to keep solving." I walked into the living room to once again find him among jigsaw pieces but this time he was muttering what was almost a mantra of some sort.

"Have to keep everyone safe." He said as he turned to look at me momentarily with wide bloodshot eyes.

He hadn't survived the night.

* * *

A/N: This is the companion fic for Painfully Imaginary but the should stand alone pretty well so don't worry about having to read the other one, it'd help make some things make sense but that's up to you. Updates might be a bit irregular I'm afraid. Hope this chapter wasn't too painful to read!


	2. Chapter 2

Téa

"Welcome to your new home." A woman in a white lab coat greeted me with a bright smile. I looked at her blankly. This wasn't my home. My home was warm and comforting. This place wasn't even a house with its white and clinical rooms. I wrapped my arms around myself as the woman gave up on waiting for a response.

"I'm afraid there's no one else to greet you yet except for me and Mrs Howard." She explained gesturing to the plump woman sat at the reception desk "Though we're expecting someone else in your age group to arrive later today as well as someone else sometime within the next week."

"That'll be nice." Mrs Howard chipped in with a warm smile "And please, call me Judith."

I nodded at her dumbly. Everything seemed cold, even their words felt like icicles stabbing at my ears. I felt numb to the world.

"I'll show you to your room." She gestured down a corridor and she walked in step with me as she directed our path "I'm Dr Hargreaves by the way."

If she was still expecting a response I lacked the capacity to give her one. I didn't deserve any form of acknowledgement and longed to be left alone again, even though I certainly didn't long for my own company.

"You won't be left alone for long, just enough time to check out your room." She spoke to try and assure me "I'll then have a nurse to come and find you, okay?"

Still attempting to gain a response, I once again nodded with a dull acceptance of her words. She smiled at me to reinforce the behaviour and then slowed to a stop and opened a door. She gently guided me inside. I looked around but there wasn't much inside: a bed, a window, a ceiling, walls and a floor, barely anything.

"I also must apologise for the lack of furniture, these rooms have been recently refurbished and not everything has arrived yet, you should have a bedside table to put some personal items on soon." She stepped back and began to close the door and with a gentle wave of her hand said "See you later."

Finally I was by myself. I was… alone. How had I even managed to find myself here? Everything had been so good, I had been so happy and on top of the world.

I stumbled slightly and knelt on the floor next to the bed with my head resting on the mattress. I allowed my head to sink so that the light that was streaming into the room disappeared. I remembered the darkness at least. The relief it had given me to have it wrap all around me and take a hold of this worthless body, to take this empty shell away from this world.

I let out a hollow laugh at how the world works. How even now light seeped into my vision. Reluctantly I lifted myself up to sit on the bed. I felt like there was something that I should be doing but there was nothing _to _do. Not that I'd have been able to achieve anything if there was. I was useless, even the things I thought I was good at had been beyond my ability.

Maybe it would have been easier if I could cry. Tears offered some form of relief for these horrible feelings bottled up inside of me. I slowly got to my feet and trudged to the small window that was letting the light in. I rested my forehead against its cold surface and watched the cars travel along the road a little way from the institute.

I don't know how long I watched those cars but it didn't feel like any time had passed before there was a knock on the door.

"I've come to get you and take you to Doc." A male, yet somehow distinctively bland voice informed me. I slowly turned and a man who looked as dull as he sounded indicated for me to follow him. Following instructions was simple so I let him lead me to wherever I was being taken. I tried to take notice of which way we were going but after only a couple of turnings I'd lost count and direction, the hallways merging into one long passage in my mind.

We eventually turned through a wooden door to a communal like room. There were wooden chairs littered throughout and a couple of tables lining the one windowed wall. A young man with pointed brown hair was sat at the far end, he appeared to be diligently drawing something and the concentration was clearly etched on his face. His eyes flickered towards me as, per the nurse's instructions, I made my way towards the doctor sat on the opposite side of the room to the boy. He took a second to look at me and this time his glare was so intense I felt like he was looking right through me and I could still fell his eyes boring into me as I focused my attention on the doctor who had just looked up from an assortment of documents spread on the table.

I still felt queasy from the attention of the boy. I presumed him to be another patient which would explain his oddness.

"Good afternoon Téa." Dr Hargreaves greeted.

"Hello." I managed to mumble. I heard a small, strangled shriek from the other side off the room.

"Is something the matter Tristan?" the doctor asked out across the room.

"G-g-g..."

"Yes?" her brows were furrowed as she tried to comprehend him. I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't deal with someone as noisy as this Tristan fellow.

"Ghost!" he yelped as he jumped to his feet and pointed at me. I opened my eyes with a start and stared at him.

He stared back, his eyes round with fear. He slowly lowered his arm as he got his breath back from the adrenaline pumping around his body from the fright.

"Well say something," he demanded his fists clenched by his sides as he spat the order "I know you can!"

"I..." I looked to Dr Hargreaves who nodded her head encouragingly, this was so ridiculous. "I'm not a ghost."

"Well that's just what a ghost would"- Dr Hargreaves shot him a piercing glare and he visibly flinched. "I told you she wasn't a ghost." He grumbled to himself. He slunk back into the chair he had been previously situated on and began scribbling away more furiously than before.

I let out a helpless sigh. I didn't really care whether he thought me a ghost but there was something about this doctor that made me want to please her.

"Now that's out of the way," the previously mentioned doctor said "I want to talk to you about, well, about you."

"Yeah?" I replied uncertainly.

"I want to make sure you understand the nature of your disorder, as I hope you're aware you have bipolar which means you..."

* * *

What was it with the guys at this place? Why did they always stare at me? I didn't want anybody looking at me.

His glare was more aggressive than Tristan's had been when we first met. Tristan was also there and this new patient's eyes darted between the two of us behind brown bangs. He sat in one of the chairs with his arms folded and it was as if he feared we were about to attack him or something. I turned my back to him and crossed my arms against the windowsill, resting my head atop of them.

Beneath the window was some sort of courtyard and despite the rain I still wanted to go outside. I wanted to numb the outside of me to match the inside.

"Good Afternoon guys!" the doctor cheerily greeted as she entered this common room of sorts. She placed herself on a chair on the far side of the premade circle and gestured at me and Tristan to join. "Come along." She beckoned as she sorted out a notepad and pen to write notes on, about us patients I would guess.

I dragged myself off the windowsill and hauled myself into a chair closer to the doctor than to the new glaring patient. Tristan sat more or less opposite me.

"I believe introductions are in order first." Dr Hargreaves said with a quick clap of her hands. "As you all know by now I'm Dr Hargreaves. I'd like you all to state your name starting with..." she looked at us all critically before her gaze finally fell on me and she motioned towards me with her hand "You."

I nodded my head. This was only really helpful to this new guy because I already knew Tristan's name after he came and apologized for calling me a ghost. If it stopped this new patient's persistent glaring it could be worthwhile.

"My name is Téa Gardner." I said as loud as I dared. Tristan smiled upon learning my name as I had neglected to tell him in exchange. I looked over at the doctor to check that was all I had to say and she nodded and turned to Tristan.

"I'm Tristan Taylor!" he announced proudly but his pride didn't last. "I am not an idiot." he hissed at himself.

Dr Hargreaves seemed to ignore this behaviour as she moved on to the last patient.

"I would rather not divulge such information." He sneered.

Tristan suddenly stopped grumbling and turned his attention to the new guy.

"Hey, I know you, aren't you Seto Kaiba?" Seto flinched and a broad grin etched itself onto Tristan's face "Yeah you are! Nice spot Joey!"

"Um, excuse me?" I piped up. Tristan whipped his head round to me "Who _is_ Joey?"

"Ah..." his grin faded slowly into a frown before he bounced back into a positive attitude and said as he gave me the thumbs up "Joey's my best friend!"

Did that mean Joey was inside Tristan's head? Did he have schizophrenia, is that why he's in here?

"You've had this idiot Joey come and spy on me haven't you?" Seto demanded as he rose up from his chair "What do you want from me?"

"Man you've got it all wrong." Tristan replied with his hands raised defensively "No need to set the floor on fire."

"What?" Seto snapped with a mixture of irritation and confusion.

"Seto, please sit back down, I assure you Tristan means you no harm." I saw it in Seto's eyes. It was the way I'd felt when I told Tristan I wasn't a ghost. This doctor had a way of making people want to do well by her. She had a way of making people want to do the right thing. "You may continue whatever activities you were previously engaged with and I'll have you all escorted back to your rooms in about an hour. See you guys tomorrow!"

Tristan quickly scurried back to his place where he had been making a mess with some paints. I watched Dr Hargreaves leave and was about to return to gazing out the window when I caught Seto looking at me. As soon as I looked back at him he turned away.

"What is it?" I asked quietly as I made my way to sit only a couple of seats away from him.

"Well it was easy to figure out that moron has Schizophrenia." He addressed with a distinctive patronizing tone to his voice. "I mean he _did _say I'd set the floor on fire, but you?" His gaze had drifted towards where Tristan was sat as he deduced his disorder but now it had snapped back to me and it almost made me jump. "Do you have depression or something?"

"Uh, no."

"Then what?" he snapped with irritation.

"Do you have paranoia?" I asked.

"Of course not!" he denied outright "My competitors just wanted me out of the picture so they forced me here so it would be easier for them to spy on me."

I nodded slowly to convey I was unconvinced.

"I have bipolar." I said.

"Previously known as manic depression." He informed me dully "a condition that affects a person's moods. Typically sufferers switch between episodes"-

"I know!" I shouted, I lowered my voice and repeated again: "I know."

"Sorry." Seto grumbled, he shifted uncomfortably before moving away to stand next to one of the windows.

He seemed to think everyone else was an idiot but at least I had the sense to admit to my disorder, to at least acknowledge why I was here and that it was for the best.

* * *

A/N: I must say it has certainly been a while since the last chapter. Just to mention that I do carry out a certain amount of research into the mental disorders of the patients but of course they will not be 100% accurate due to story-telling purposes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next update should be a lot quicker!


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi

I hate cars. I glimpsed over at Yami who sat confidently behind the car wheel. He looked in control but one small mistake and we could crash and both of us could die. Or worse I could survive and live with the weight of Yami's lost life on my shoulders.

Agitation set in and my fingers tapped against my leg, keeping up a high tempo. I couldn't keep still and the car seat became increasingly uncomfortable every second we kept driving.

"Yugi, please stop fidgeting." Yami's gaze flickered over to me. His eyes used to be full of the joy of life and now, because of me, they were deep-set from grief and sleepless nights. "We're nearly there."

To keep my anxiety in check I limited myself to gently rubbing the surface of the golden pyramid hung from my neck with my thumb. I heaved a deep sigh as Yami turned into a small car park and found a space.

We walked in solemn silence to the doors of the institute. I weighed the puzzle in my hands. It wouldn't be right to take this puzzle into a place like this. If it got broken I don't know what I'd do.

"Hey Yami." We stopped just short of the door, the large building casting a late afternoon shadow over us. Yami made a hum of acknowledgement as he faced me. "I want you to keep this safe for me."

"Yugi…" he made to argue against me but I was already pulling the chain over my head. "I promise I'll look after it."

He slipped over the mass of spikes that made up his hair and then smiled fondly at me. I tried to smile back but it probably just looked like I was holding back tears.

"We better go inside, they're probably already waiting for us." Sure enough as I opened the door a woman standing next to the reception desk quickly spotted us and quickly made her way towards the two of us.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr Hargreaves." she trilled in a voice slightly higher than her appearance suggested "And you two must be Yami and Yugi Muto."

"Yes, nice to meet you." Yami said smoothly as he extended a hand and they shook hands. "I hope you'll be able to help my brother."

She nodded and turned her attention over to me. I fought the urge to hide behind Yami like a young child. I knew he'd be leaving in me the care of this doctor and her team. She seemed nice enough but if I'm here how will I be sure if Yami will be okay?

"I'm going to be doing my best to help you Yugi but you still might be here a while. It's probably time for you to say goodbye so we can get you settled as soon as possible."

"You'll be okay, right?" I looked up at Yami "You promise?"

"I'll be fine Yugi," He enveloped me in a hug then held me by my shoulders "you just focus on getting better. You're the most important person at the moment."

"Goodbye."

"Bye Yugi." He waved a final goodbye before leaving. I stood by the door so I could watch him leave to make sure the car started safely. I was back to worrying about cars again.

"Right Yugi," she began but then she must have spotted me wringing my hands as she suddenly switched being all business "is there something you need?"

"I'm just worried about my brother, cars aren't particularly safe." Yami was no longer in view so I turned round to see Dr Hargreaves behind the reception desk looking for something. I started mumbling to myself nervously. "Do you know how many people die in car accidents every year?" Thousands. Thousands of people die due to one vehicle. I'm sorry you probably didn't want to know that. You wouldn't happen to be looking for a puzzle behind there, would you?"

As if on cue the doctor produced an old children's jigsaw puzzle. It depicted a snowy scene and was made of 250 pieces. It was all I could do not to snatch it out of her hands.

"Come with me and we can get you doing this. Once you feel a little better I can show you your room and then we might introduce to some other patients staying here."

I followed close behind her, my hands doing and undoing the top button on my shirt to stay occupied. She led me into a room where one wall was basically entirely made up of windows with tables lined up against it. Chairs seemed to litter the room but I only had eyes for the puzzle Dr Hargreaves was setting down on one of the tables.

I sat down and immediately got to work. I tipped all the pieces out onto the table and with slightly shaky hands began to find all the edge pieces with the top of the box showing the end picture to the side. It was only once I'd completed the edge of the jigsaw that I noticed the doctor was sat to the side watching me and scribbling into a notepad. The fact that I hadn't realised she was there shook me back to Earth and I wearily wiped a hand across my face but I couldn't stop till I finished.

As the last piece fell into place a tremendous sense of relief swept through me. I felt a bit more like myself again.

"Uh, I'm sorry for acting so irrational earlier." I mumbled to the doctor whose head lifted from her notepad at my words.

"Yugi you don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault you've developed such a condition." She dismissed my apology and moved her seat closer to me.

"I've got OCD, right?" That's what the GP had said. He'd told me that my obsession was for the safety of those I cared about and the compulsion was to complete some form of puzzle.

"Indeed, do you know what that means?"

"I understand that it means I have an obsession that leads to a compulsion." I replied.

"And you're aware that once you carry out your compulsion, as you did just now, you'll feel a temporary sense of relief?"

"I guess?" The relief that had overcome me was more of a vague sense now. Dr Hargreaves nodded then flicked through some pages of her pad before standing up.

"I'll show you to your room now so that you can settle down for a bit. A nurse will come and fetch you a little later to bring you back here." She said as she directed me out of the room.

This wasn't as scary as I had first feared. The doctor was nice and this place wasn't too bad. I tried hard not to worry about Yami but without being able to physically see him it wasn't the easiest task. The only thing stopping me from returning to an irrational state as quickly as possibly expected was Yami's assurances as he left and the look on his face as he told me to focus on getting better. My own determination was what kept me moving forward.

We weaved through a series of corridors before stopping in a small room complete with a bed.

"Thanks for finding that jigsaw for me earlier." I said as she made a move to leave.

"It's no problem." She replied with a small smile before proceeding to leave me on my own.

I looked out the room's small window and saw a smattering of raindrops on the outside surface. The clouds overhead were only a light grey but just a short distance away darker clouds loomed.

The past couple of days had passed by in a blur. The only thing that had kept me anchored over the last few days was when Yami came to visit. The relief I had felt then was overwhelming but the fall back down into anxiety was also far more severe. I tried to keep optimistic for Yami's sake but it wasn't always easy. There were times like right now where it was downright impossible.

The dark clouds were getting nearer. I hoped there wouldn't be a storm.

I hate lightning too.

"And here you are, back in this room again." The nurse said as he directed me back to the common room. The lights were on as the outside world darkened under the weight of the rain. The sound of the rain pelting down on the windows made it obvious how heavy it was despite the blinds being drawn.

"Thank you Chris." I said and the nurse looked rather surprised. It was as if he was used to being invisible to most people. I knew that feeling all too well and I guess that's why I make such an effort to notice people no matter how insignificant they may appear and had made sure to read his name badge.

"You're welcome." He replied with a cheerful smile. He looked much brighter when he was smiling. Before he had come across as rather dull and I suppose that only served to make him appear more invisible.

I was stepping towards the windowed side of the room when a crack of lightning nearly made me jump out of my skin. I began to feel dizzy as my mind lurched out the facts about deaths caused by lightning. My mouth felt dry as I turned round to see if Chris was still there to ask for help. No such luck, however when I turned back around again I noticed a box on one of the tables. I quickly made my way over to it and saw it was a brand new jigsaw puzzle with the cellophane still on. Images of Yami getting struck by lightning filled my mind and I tried to block out thoughts of his charred body as I ripped off the plastic cover and threw it to the side. Sweat trickled down the back of my neck and I vaguely registered that I was trying to make a picture of a bridge as I set the lid to one side.

My fingers worked at finding the pieces that fitted together as my ears registered the sound of other people entering the room. I picked out Dr Hargreaves voice but I didn't recognise anyone else. I was too consumed with the task at hand to look up and see who was there.

The edges were complete when I realised I did know one of the other voices, another female voice. I slowed down my efforts as I shook myself out of the trance-like state and looked up just as the girl was getting rather close to me.

"Oh, a jigsaw!" The strangely familiar girl said with glee. "I haven't done one of these in such a long time."

She grabbed a chair and took over as chief puzzle solver. I didn't quite know what to do with myself. I had calmed down a bit having completed the edges but now she had hijacked it I was beginning to feel anxiety take over my body. I opened my mouth to say something but immediately covered it with my hands. I part of me was still convinced I knew who she was but that part was being silenced by the ever growing apprehension building up inside me. My eyes darted around the rest of the room and eventually they fell on the doctor who was deep in conversation with another professional looking person.

"Dr Hargreaves!" I shouted. Her head whipped round at the sound of my voice and she hastily made her way towards us.

"Oh I'm sorry Yugi." She quickly apologised as she tried to coax the girl away. "Come along Téa this isn't for you."

"But I'm nearly finished." She retorted with indignation "I've always been great at jigsaws."

The doctor managed to convince her to leave the jigsaw alone, but not without some considerable difficulty. They eventually moved away to let me complete it in peace. It was true that she had almost finished it and putting the final piece in didn't deliver the same amount of relief it had offered last time.

Having done the jigsaw it finally clicked who the girl was. The doctor had called her Téa but that hadn't registered immediately, now the memories were flooding back with an intense force.

"Téa!" She was talking to a guy with brown hair that was arranged so that it came to a point at the front of his head. She looked round at me with a barely detectable roll of her eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" I had to force my mouth shut as it had fallen open in shock. I couldn't believe it. She was here. The beautiful, intelligent and wonderful Téa was actually here.

"Uh, hey, uh, I just wanted to..."

"Do I know you?" her blue eyes narrowed with a blend of suspicious and curiosity.

"Yeah!" I answered with what was probably too much enthusiasm, I scratched the back of my head nervously "I'm Yugi, uh, Yugi Muto."

"Oh, right!" she snapped her fingers "You're that nerdy little kid who got beat up all the time."

Ouch. It was a fair judgement but my memory had depicted her as a little less harsh.

"I guess that would be me." I said meekly. I couldn't have got her all wrong. She was in this place after all who's to say she hadn't changed for the worse due to something that happened to her.

"Oh I didn't mean to upset you." She apologised sheepishly as she saw the look on my face. The apology was genuine and I saw in her eyes the girl I had once knew. Yes, she was still the same underneath it all.

"Don't worry about it." I waved her off with a small laugh.

"Didn't you have a brother too? What was his name again, something else beginning with a 'Y'..."

"Yami." She nodded at the name.

"Ah of course." She smiled knowingly but then a thoughtful frown carved itself onto her face "What are you doing here Yugi?"

"Oh, well, uh, my grandpa he... And then I... uh," I twiddled my fingers unable to say what I meant.

"Your grandpa passed away?"

"Y-Yeah. And it was my fault."

"Oh." A void was left where neither of us could think of a proper response but I had to say _something._

"So what are you doing here? What happened after you left middle school?"

"My dad got a promotion and my parents decided to move me into a private school." She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So, do your parents visit you much?"

"They have but it hasn't exactly gone too well." A sadness fell across her face despite her best efforts to keep it concealed "How about you?"

"Oh well Yami sees me."

"He does?" She said, her voice quieter than before. "Well that's, nice."

She didn't seem to think so. If I had to describe the look on her face I'd have no choice but to say she looked heart-broken. I wanted to say something but before I found the courage she'd already turned and left.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while but I finally wrote another chapter. There's got to be at least one person interested in this still...


End file.
